The Internet, enterprise networks, and other online databases and network information sources make large amounts of searchable information available to users. For example, by using a search engine to perform a query about a given topic via the Internet, a user may retrieve links to many more web pages or other documents related to the given topic than the user can process. Similarly, by performing a search regarding a product or service produced by an enterprise on an enterprise network or database, the user may identify many documents that pertain to the product or service.
After performing a search, the user may wish to save the search results for future reference. However, the user's ability to preserve the search results may be limited. For example, the user can print a list of search results using print capabilities of a browser. However, undesired content, such as irrelevant or undesired search results, sponsored links or other advertisements may be printed with the list of search results.
Some search engines may generate search results that include a snippet of text associated with each of the search results. The snippet may include computer selected information about the corresponding search result, such as a portion of a document that includes a search term from the query. However, since the snippet is computer selected, it may not include information that is useful to assist the user in determining the relevance of a particular search result.